True Myths
by Stereotypical Rae
Summary: I wrote this one shot on Quizilla. What happens when Evalynn reads on a certain subject and comes to an interesting conculsion... ZeroOc


_I wrote this story on Quizilla, I do not own any of the characters, the CK characters belong to Matsuri Hino and Evalynn belongs to eve17 on Quizilla._

True Myths

_By: TheJokerofTheHouse_

Evalynn's P.O.V.

I walked towards the library, quietly glancing over at the gate as I did so. I wasn't looking for a night class guy though, I was looking for one of the prefects, Zero Kiryuu.

I was walking behind the screaming girls so I could be seen and that's when I heard my name being called, "Good evening Evalynn-chan." I looked up and my eyes met the amber brown orbs of Akatsuki Kain. I smiled slightly to be polite and murmured a hello back to him.

Suddenly the voice I'd been waiting to hear spoke, "Get to class Kain." My eyes wandered from Kain's now annoyed face to Zero. I was to shy to look him in the eye but when I walked by him our arms brushed and I couldn't help but glance back. Once I as at the school library, my sanctuary, I sat my stuff down at one of the tables and went to the myth section. To my surprise I was having trouble finding a book on my favorite mythical creature, vampires. I finally found one and went back to my seat and began to read. The book touched base on most of the traditional vampire facts, but I already believed in vampires and I didn't think they were weakened by crosses or garlic. I thought that vampires would be beautiful creatures with amazing powers and if they had a weakness it'd be bloodlust and sensitivity to sun light but not to the point where when they stepped into it they turn to dust. Yes, I thought the night class members were vampires, but I didn't have any reason to test my theory so I didn't even try to prove it. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway.

Kain's P.O.V.

I watched Evalynn walk to the library and decided I'd pay her a visit. Class dragged on and finally we were given a break. I immediately left the class room and began to head for the library. I pushed open the door and quickly found Evalynn flipping through a book. When I got close enough, I could make out the title. How ironic, it was about vampires. I came up behind her and saw she was on the weaknesses of vampires, mostly which were wrong.

"Interesting subject to be reading up on."

She quickly turned around and sighed, "Akatsuki-kun."

Zero's P.O.V.

I saw Kain walking towards the library and I knew Evalynn was there since she'd been given permission by the Chairman. I also knew that Kain had a thing for Evalynn, a strong feeling for her. I quickly ran to the library, but I was on the roof which made it harder.

Evalynn's P.O.V.

I sighed when I saw Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun." He smiled, "Do you believe in vampires?"

I nodded faintly, "I like learning about mythical creatures, I just wish mythologists would get it right." He looked at me confused and I chuckled at the thought of him being a vampire.

"For example, vampires and their weaknesses, I very highly doubt that they have a weakness against garlic or crosses. I also assume that they may have sensitivity to sunlight but they don't burst into flames if they are exposed to it." He nodded understandingly and suddenly the door burst open. We both looked up and I could almost swear Kain growled.

"You're supposed to be in class Kain."

Kain nodded and smiled at me, "Talk to you later Evalynn-chan." Zero left and I returned to my book. I finished after an hour and left the library after checking out the book. When I got half way to my dorm, I heard Yuuki's voice. She was holding some kind of rod and Aidou was licking something off her hand… blood. I climbed up a tree and watched carefully. After a second or two Yuuki was ripped from Aidou and Aidou had a gun to his head.

In between Yuuki and Aidou stood Zero, "Get drunk on the scent of blood vampire?" I felt like screaming in delight. I was right about the night class. I watched until they left and decided to test my theory for the first time. I grabbed a sharp rock and drug it across my palm breaking the skin. Before I could even moved someone was holding my wrist.

"You're out past curfew Evalynn."

I looked up slightly, "Zero-kun." Suddenly the pain intensified and I lost control of my "gifts". Fire lit the trees and the earth cracked slightly as it shook. Zero was looking around frantically.

I quickly got it back under control and Zero looked at me, "You didn't see that okay?"

I sighed, "Zero-kun I'm the one that did it." He looked confused and then suddenly gripped his throat.

"Leave Eva-chan, please!"

I rushed to his side my brown hair flying behind me, "Zero, are you okay?!" He gasped as my bloody hand came in contact with him and his eyes turned a glowing red.

My eyes widened and I blinked, "You're one of them too?" He tried to get away but I made a ring of fire surround us so he couldn't get away.

"Zero drink."

I held my hand in front of his mouth and he closed his eyes, shivering, "Please, Evalynn, stop."

I grumbled, "Zero I may not a lot about vampires but I do know that without blood, they begin to loose their sanity, please drink!"

He glared at me, "Why would you want a vampire to drink your blood?"

I smiled, "Not any vampire, just you."

His eyes softened and he took my hand gently before I said, "I love you Zero." His tongue traveled over my cut and I gasped at how good it felt. He sucked on it for a second and then stopped. His mouth traveled over my wrist and his tongue softened the skin. I felt his fangs break the skin and I gripped the shoulder of the arm he was holding me with. After a couple minutes I began to feel dizzy but I didn't tell him to stop. After all he needed it. He soon pulled away and I slumped in his arms.

I sat up as much as possible and smiled, "I'm sorry."

He grimaced at me, "I should be the one apologizing." His eyes softened and he cupped my face, leaning forward. His soft lips met mine and I slowly closed my eyes, kissing him back.

He looked at me after pulling away, "How did you figure it out?"

I smiled, "I read a lot." He chuckled lightly and I kissed me again before picking me up and taking me to my dorm.

The next day, we both walked to class holding hands and all through class Zero was playing with the white streak in my hair. Our day quickly passed by and soon twilight came.

"Zero, why are you taking me to the gate?"

He grinned at me and chuckled, "I want to show you off." I blushed and he hugged me to his chest as the gate opened. The night class exited and soon Zero held me tighter. I saw Kain looking at us and suddenly Zero turned me around and kissed me.

Akatsuki's P.O.V.

I saw Zero holding Evalynn and as soon as he saw me, he whipped her around and kissed her.

She kissed him back and I sighed sadly, '_I guess I have to wait until next time._' I walked to class thinking about how me and Evalynn and when we were talking about vampires.

'_She'd never like a vampire like me._' Little did I know she was already madly in love with one.


End file.
